Sauve-Le
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Un marine, une arme, une réaction inattendue. ZoroXSanji.


Bonjour à vous. Voici une histoire Sanji X Zoro. Aucun des protagonistes ne m'appartient, évidemment. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**S**

**auve-le !**

- CHOPPER !

Un cri retentit sur le bateau. Un cri désespéré, tremblant. Ce cri fit sortir de leur occupation la majorité des habitants de l'embarcation. La majorité, oui.

Car cet appel affolé provenait de la bouche de Zoro…tenant à bout de bras un Sanji en piteux état.

- Qu'est-ce que….Commença le petit renne vite interrompu par les suppliques du sabreur.

- SAUVE-LE ! CHOPPER, SAUVE-LE !

Sursautant, le médecin de l'équipage se précipita vers le blessé tandis que le reste de l'équipage regardait horrifié Zorro portant leur cuisinier couvert de sang.

- Suis-moi, murmura Chopper l'air grave à l'attention du sabreur, on l'emmène dans la salle de soin.

Le sabreur suivit sans un mot le renne.

Dix minutes plus tard, Zoro ressortit.

- Il…il m'a ordonné de sortir. Dit-il en voyant les autres devant la porte.

- Qu'est…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Luffy livide.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Raconte-nous.

_Flash-back_

- Tu te dépêches, saleté de marimo !

Ses courses dans les bras, Sanji marchait pour rejoindre le navire qu'il avait quelques heures auparavant quitté pour acheter des aliments. En chemin, il avait retrouvé le sabreur, perdu une fois de plus.

- Alors ? Tu bouges tes fesses ?!

- Avance baka cook ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver mon chemin !

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça ! Débrouille-toi !

Sanji repris dès lors son chemin.

Seul dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, Zoro regretta presque le départ du cuistot…Presque !

- Roronoa Zoro !

A l'entente de son nom, le sabreur se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Devant lui, un capitaine de la marine et son équipe.

- Roronoa Zoro, reprit le capitaine, tu es en état d'arrestation !

- On lui dira. Soupira-t-il en sortant ses sabres.

Piqué au vif, le capitaine lança l'attaque.

Il était une vingtaine, tous aussi faible les uns que les autres. Le sabreur n'avait aucune difficulté à les vaincre.

- Hey ! Marimo !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, sourcil en vrille ?

- Un coup de main ?

- Va te faire foutre ! Je m'en sors très bien !

Esquissant un sourire, Sanji déposa ses courses au sol et pris une cigarette.

Il regarda, sans intervenir, Zoro vaincre un à un ses opposants. Un détail attira cependant son attention.

- Oh merde !

La cigarette tomba de sa bouche alors qu'il courait vers le sabreur.

- ZORO ! Cria-t-il. L'appelé eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir, devant lui, un marine, arme en main, tiré en sa direction.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la balle mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait vécu pire.

Il n'avait, cependant, pas prévu que son nakama s'interposerait entre lui et la balle ainsi que celles qui suivirent.

Avec horreur, il vit Sanji basculer en arrière et tomber inconscient sur le sol.

Une colère sans nom envahit soudainement son cœur. Une colère qu'il ne contrôla pas. En un éclair, il fut près de l'homme qui avait blessé son ami. Surpris, le marine eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte que le sabreur était arrivé à ses côtés que sa gorge fut déjà tranchée.

Il se retourna alors vers les hommes encore debout. Ces derniers, terrifiés par l'acte qui venait de se dérouler et par la force manifeste de Zoro, s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

Il ne les poursuivit pas. La colère vite arrivée dans son cœur se transforma en inquiétude vivace quand il vit Sanji à terre.

Il se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'emmener au plus vite au médecin du navire. Il pria pour retrouver son chemin !

_Fin flash-back_

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce type avec sa putain d'arme ! J'étais trop occupé…trop occupé à m'amuser avec les autres.

La voix de Zoro tremblait. Il voulait retenir ses tremblements mais n'y parvenait pas. Une peur panique habitait son cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas….Murmura Nami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Nami ? Demanda Robin.

- Sanji est fort et rapide. Il aurait très bien pu mettre chaos ce type en un quart de seconde s'il avait voulu. Pourquoi s'est-il dirigé vers Zoro au lieu d'aller vers le marine ?

Le cœur de Zoro rata un battement. « C'est vrai, ça ! » Pensa-t-il. « Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas dirigé vers ce type au lieu de me protéger comme un con ?! »

- Seul Sanji pourrait répondre à ta question. Dit Robin dans un sourire triste.

Une heure plus tard, Chopper sortit de la salle de soin.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Luffy.

- Il a reçu trois balles.

- Ce n'est rien pour Sanji. Sourit Usopp. Il a déjà vécu pire que ça.

- Oui, il aurait pu se remettre rapidement… si les balles n'avaient pas été empoisonnées.

- Non…murmura Zorro en baissant la tête.

- Mais il va se remettre ? Demanda Nami en s'approchant du médecin. Hein ? Chopper ? Il va se remettre.

Le renne ne répondit pas. Les yeux rivés au sol, il sentait les larmes prêtes à couler.

- Chopper ?

- J'ai soigné ses blessures, je lui ai administré un antidote et je l'ai transfusé mais…mais je ne peux rien affirmer. Pour le moment, il est dans le coma.

S'en était trop pour le sabreur qui se leva et partit.

La nuit tomba. Chopper se chargea de veiller Sanji. Mais au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il somnolait sur sa chaise, il fut réveillé par le sabreur du bateau.

- Va te reposer. Je prends le relais.

- Mais… Voyant les yeux de Zoro rivés sur le corps de Sanji, le petit renne n'insista pas.

- Très bien. Préviens-moi au moindre problème.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Zoro attendit que le médecin soit parti avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur la chaise.

Une heure puis deux passèrent. Sa position n'avait pas changé. Il regardait la main de son nakama, partagé entre l'envie de la prendre et sa fierté.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire une gueule de déterré, saleté de marimo ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un murmure essoufflé mais le sabreur l'avait bien entendu.

- J'attendais que tu te réveilles, sourcil en vrille.

- Tu me veilles…comme c'est mignon.

Chaque mot lui coutait. Zoro le sentait.

- Fermes-là ! Economise ton souffle ! T'es déjà assez amoché pour en rajouter encore.

- Je t'emm…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Sa voix recommençait à trembler. Il se maudissait pour ça. Sanji remarqua ce changement de ton. Il ne dit plus rien.

A la place, il approcha la main de celle du manieur de sabre et la posa délicatement dessus. Et ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, silencieusement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Quand Zoro releva la tête vers le blessé, il s'aperçu qu'il s'était endormi.

Doucement, il se retira sa main toujours couverte par celle de l'autre et se leva.

- Où tu vas ?

Surpris, le sabreur regarda le cuisinier.

- Je…Je vais chercher un truc à boire.

- Menteur. Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'affrontèrent. Zoro plia.

- J'allais chercher Chopper pour qu'il prenne le relais.

- Ça t'emmerde de rester ici ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu vas le chercher ?

- Je pensais juste…que ça t'arrangerais mieux. Dit le sabreur en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Arrêtes de penser ! Tu n'es pas doué.

A nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sanji ?

Surpris par ce changement soudain de conversation, le cuistot écarquilla les yeux.

- Fait…fait quoi ? Bégaya-t-il.

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

A nouveau le silence.

- Si tu ne me le dis, je m'en vais.

Voyant que le cuistot ne réagissait pas, Zoro fit mine de partir.

- Attendant ! Ordonna Sanji en lui attrapant la main. Je…

- Tu quoi ?

- J'ai pas…j'ai pas réfléchi. Lança le cuisinier rougissant.

- Tu n'as pas réfléchi ?! Comment ça tu n'as pas réfléchi ?!

- Non ! J'ai vu…j'ai vu que ce mec pointait son arme sur toi…et j'ai foncé !

- Tu as foncé sur moi ! Pourquoi pas sur lui ?! Zoro était en colère, Sanji le savait.

- Parce que je voulais te protéger !

- Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégé ! SANJI TU AS FAILLI MOURIR !

Il criait à présent.

- PEU IMPORTE ! Cria à son tour le cuisinier avant de se calmer. Peu importe de mourir si c'est pour te protéger.

La respiration du manieur de sabres était forte et le devint davantage aux mots du blond.

- Pour moi…pour moi, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire sans lendemain. C'est bien plus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le rougissement des joues de Sanji se colorèrent un peu plus.

- Je t'…je t'aime espèce de bâtard ! J'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui !

Zoro regardait Sanji mais Sanji évitait. Sa confession lui avait coûté. D'ailleurs, son orgueil repris le dessus. Pour ne plus à se sentir humilier, il voulut se lever afin de quitter la pièce et ne plus sentir sur lui, le regard de son nakama accessoirement amant.

Mais son intention fut interrompue par deux mains qui le repoussèrent au fond de son lit.

- Ne bouge pas. Tu te crois où ? Trois balles dans le corps et un empoisonnement. Tu es trop faible. Plus que d'habitude.

- Je t'em…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et sans plus un mot, Zoro colla sa bouche à celle de Sanji.

- Cuistot de merde.

- Saleté de marimo.

Fin.


End file.
